


Yoga!Eddie 100

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buck as Firehose93, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Firehose, First Meetings, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: “I’ve dated like 50 yoga instructors” Buck says in season 1 episode 7.What if Eddie was one of them? I imagine it began something like this...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Buddie AU fanfics





	Yoga!Eddie 100

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble (100 words precisely) was shared first on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/190627173638/written-for-a-drabble-collection-which-was-a/) and was written for the [Buck and the 50 Yoga Instructors](https://buckandthe50yogainstructors.tumblr.com/post/190627183054/ive-dated-like-50-yoga-instructors-buck-says-in/) drabble challenge
> 
> I hereby thank the @enablers on discord.  
> Do have a go for yourself!

After the last Grindr experiences, Eddie really meant to delete it. One last check of the inbox, though...

  * _Madre de Dios_!
  * Nope!
  * Well, yummm.



Okay, maybe deleting should wait.

> "Hi!
> 
> Tell me more about yourself?
> 
> Reading your bio, I'm fascinated!"

Oh _dios_ , 'Firehose93'?

Really?

Well...

"Hi there, Fascinated! I'm Eddie."

"I'm a father, single, and bi. And I work as a Yoga Instructor. How about you?"

Okay! Starting by filtering out the bi-phobes, the commitment-phobes, AND the boring 'Yoga Teacher 😉?' commenters! 

'Ankles behind your neck?', check.

Angling for discount yoga sessions, check.

Umm...

> "Oh, I love kids! How old?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely reader: wait, 100 words precisely? That thing right there says 99 words.  
> TPR: whaaat! gDocs told me it was 100 words!!  
> Lovely reader: uh-huh  
> TPR: okay, wait.  
> TPR: one, two, three, ...
> 
> *some time later*
> 
> TPR: does an emoji count as a word?


End file.
